Once Upon A Time
by InspirationIsFire
Summary: Because these girls were cursed with immortality, my darlings.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So I just recently started watching Pretty Little Liars and thought it would be fun to write a fanfic for it. This is slightly AU. Let me know what you think, good or bad!**

Once upon a time, there were five girls who lived in Perfecttown, USA. Actually no, it was Rosewood, Pennsylvania. These girls were the "it" girls at their high school. So you'd think life was pretty good for them, right? Not particularly. These girls were cursed. It started from the first time they ever told a lie. Not a little lie, a big one. As in The Jenna Thing. Unbeknownst to them, Alison, Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Hanna would have to live with that lie forever. Because they were cursed with immortality, my darlings.

Eventually it got out of hand. One of the five, Alison, went missing. The other girls grew apart. They were brought back together when Ali's dead body (or so everyone thought) was found buried in her old backyard. They began receiving messages from an anonymous who went by the name of A, who apparently knew everything about them. Even things they didn't know about themselves, like the curse.

A was evil. He/She made them do terrible things, ruining their relationships and pitting them against their families. Sometimes even against each other. Sometimes even against themselves. They had to lie to avoid things A might do. And that, my darlings, is how they became known as the Pretty Little Liars.


	2. Chapter 1: Alison

_Dear Diary,_

_This A person is making my life a living hell. And I don't even know who they are. All I know is A is a girl, knows about The Jenna Thing, and therefore has power over my friends and I. She also knows about the curse, and feels the need to rub it in my face. She says that I was the one taken because I lied the most. And nobody would find me because Alison DiLaurentis' dead body was found yesterday. A forced me to tell her the secrets about my friends, or else she'd make them "worse than dead". I figured having their secrets out was better than whatever that meant. I don't know where I am, I think on some farm in the middle of nowhere. A knows about The Jenna Thing and much worse things I've done. I can't run away. I don't know where I am, and anyway, escaping would put the girls in danger._

_Yours Truly,_

_ Ali DiLaurentis_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry this took forever to update, but I wanted to make this chapter longer, because the Ali chapters are really short. I think it will be real chapters like this one, alternating with Ali's diary entries, and** sometimes** chapters that are messages from A. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

...

Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna all sat on the floor of Spencer's bedroom, surrounded by pillows, sleeping bags, and magazines. Their funeral dresses hung on Spencer's closet door. All four girls were freaked by the A text. There was no way any of them would stay at home alone, and none of their parents were about to object to them spending the night at Spencer's.

"So, was the text from Ali?" Hanna asked.

"Sure sounded like it." Aria said.

"Guys, do you hear yourselves? Ali's dead. We just went to her funeral." Spencer said.

"Yeah, there's no way that text came from Alison, no matter how much it sounded like her." Emily said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself as much as her friends.

"Well, then who was it?" Asked Aria.

"Who knows. It could've been anyone. Everybody knew Ali loved secrets." Emily said.

"It was probably just someone trying to mess with us." Spencer decided.

"Yeah, let's just watch a movie and try and forget about it." Hanna said.

...

They were halfway through the movie, but Aria couldn't tell you one thing that had happened in it, or even what movie they were watching. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. She would think about the A text message. _Who was it from? Was it really just a cruel joke?_ and then she'd try and think about something else, and end up thinking about something worse. Ezra. She knew it was wrong. What if her parents found out? He was her teacher, for God's sake! But she just felt something, and it wouldn't go away. It was like he filled that missing piece. The hole that Ali'd left. And then she'd think about Alison herself. She heard Ali's voice in her head. _You have to do the right thing, Aria. _But what did that mean? What was technically right, meaning they should break it off immediately? Or what felt right, that maybe they should give it a try? Aria sighed and leaned her head back against the side of Spencer's bed.

Hanna took hold of Aria's hand and squeezed. Because she knew exactly how Aria felt. She, too, wasn't focusing the least bit on the movie. She was trying to figure out who A could possibly be. And if they really knew _everything,_ they could seriously cause her some hell. _Did anyone else know what Ali knew? _Hanna wondered. She didn't think so. She also thought about that creepy detective. Wilden, was it? She felt terrible for what her mother was doing to get her off the hook. And as she thought about that, she too heard Alison's voice. _See what happens when you steal things, hon? Mommy suffers and Hefty Hanna makes a comeback_. Hanna sighed, mad at herself for stealing the sunglasses and putting her mother through this.

Emily closed her eyes and tried to clear her head. She couldn't focus on anything right now. She just attended the funeral for her beloved best friend, Alison. It was hard when Ali was missing, but that was nothing compared to how hard it was knowing that she was never, ever coming back. As for the text, she didn't really believe it was just a joke, but she couldn't really focus on that right now. The other thing on Emily's mind was Maya. When they'd first met, it was just weird to have someone living in Ali's house, in her room. But soon they became friends. It felt odd for Emily to have a friend outside of her swim team. After Ali disappeared and the group split up, her only friends were the other Rosewood Sharks, and she wasn't very close with any of them. But she couldn't stop thinking about Maya, and she didn't know why. She sighed and opened her eyes.

Spencer held up the remote and clicked off the TV.

"Okay, obviously this isn't working, considering the three of you are just sighing and acting all depressed. You probably don't even know what movie we're watching." She said.

"We're just thinking a lot," Hanna said.

"So much has happened, we can't just have a sleepover and pretend like things are normal." Aria said. Emily nodded in agreement.

"I know that." Spencer said, sighing.

And she knew it better than anyone. She missed Alison, and she'd missed her friends. She knew it would take a lot more than a sleepover to rebuild their friendship. But they had to. She could not shake this freaked out feeling since she'd seen the person in the black veil and gotten the text from A. It seemed A was out to get all four of them. On top of that, Melissa and her fiancé were moving into the barn that was _supposed_ to be hers this year. She'd worked so hard for that barn and it was promised to her. And now a guy with a ring and a few words from her sister would change that. It was the one thing that she'd been looking forward to, and now that was taken from her. So she could empathize for her friends not being able to focus on a sappy movie.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up soon, it will be an Ali chapter. Please review/PM me and give feedback, I love to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3: Alison

_Dear Diary, _

I'm still stuck in this place, wherever it is. It's just a little cottage in the middle of nowhere. But oddly enough, it still gets the newspaper. Apparently, today was my funeral. So that's how A made it look. I wonder how she had my body found. I guess her goal is to make sure no one comes looking for me. But my girls will pull through. Spencer's smart, Emily loves me, Hanna needs me, and when Aria puts her mind to something, it gets done. I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually. Until then, I'm just going to sit here quietly and do what I'm told. Sounds weird coming from me, right? But I have a plan. I'm getting out of here.

~Alison DiLaurentis


	5. Chapter 4: Kisses

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated, I'm trying to have a week or less between updates. I actually wrote this last week and forgot to upload it. DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pretty Little Liars, Caleb would come back to Rosewood and Ezra wouldn't be A.**

Well, it seems you know what's going on here. At least, you know the obvious parts of it. I'm sending messages to Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria; and I know all their secrets. Really, those four do it to themselves. Spencer's jealous of her sister's new fiancé, just like she was jealous of Melissa and Ian Thomas. So I've got two on her. Aria is seeing her English teacher. Like father like daughter, I guess. Score two for A. Emily kissed Alison. And now has feelings for Maya. What would Mr. And Mrs. Military think of their perfect daughter if they found out about that? And poor little Hefty Hanna. She's worried that one little slip up will send her spiraling back to dorkdom; which makes my job a hell of a lot easier. As for why I use the initial A, I know everything Alison knew. And it's a bonus if I can freak those bitches out a bit. And how did I have Alison's body found, since she's in fact alive? None of your business. You should just be happy I haven't killed her yet. I have eyes everywhere; and there's nothing you can do about it.

Kisses,

A

**A/N: please let me know what you think! **


End file.
